La ansiedad de la primera vez
by Karinits-san
Summary: Tener que dormir con tu pareja por primera vez, puede que sea algo... problemático. Sobre todo si aquello no fue algo concertado. /—Temari, si te sientes muy incómoda, yo puedo dormir en el piso. /—¡Nooo, Shikamaru!... no me incómoda tener que compartir la cama contigo, sólo que... esta situación no me la esperaba tan pronto. Créditos al creador de la imagen. ONE-SHOT SHIKATEMA.


**Hola mis bellas y bellos lectores, gracias por entrar aquí. Siento mucho no haber ausentado por más de un mes, pero los fines de semanas del mes de Abril se me hicieron demasiados cortos. Espero que este mes pueda organizarme de una mejor manera para poder actualizar. Ahora a lo que vine…. Chicos y chicas, hoy les traigo un nuevo One-Shot, el cual debí haber publicado hace como dos semanas atrás, sin embargo por cuestiones de tiempo no pude terminar. Me disculpo con las personas que sabían que iba a publicar este shot, siento mucho la demora, pero no siempre las cosas salen como uno las planea o simplemente la inspiración se te va. Sin nada más que decir, los dejo con esta nueva historia.**

**.**

**Como siempre agradezco a todas las personas que leen mis historias y dejan reviews, a las que marcan mis historias o a mí como favorita y/o siguiendo, y a las que simplemente leen. Para todos ustedes, muchas gracias, me inspiran de cierto modo a continuar :D**

**.**

**One-Shot dedicado a todas las lindas personas que me dejaron un review en el último capítulo de mi TWO SHOT: Bebitapreciosa, Roronoa Saki y ANABELITA N. Gracias chicas por comentar, les mando un beso y un fuerte abrazo.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y la publico sin ánimos de lucro.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**La ansiedad de la primera vez**

**.**

El sólo escuchar la respuesta del recepcionista, hizo que su rostro tornara a un rojo carmesí.

De inmediato desvió la mirada.

Shikamaru al ver complicada a Temari, decidió tomar la palabra.

Miró hacia su interlocutor.

—Está bien, nos quedamos con ella —aseveró con seguridad.

El hombre que los atendía sonrió.

—¿Me puede pasar algún documento de identificación para registrarlos?

—Por supuesto —le respondió, el moreno, guiando su vista y las manos hacia su mochila. Una vez que sacó lo que el hombre le pidió, desvió la mirada en dirección hacia la rubia. Ésta ya había sacado su documentación del bolso y resignada se la entregó a su novio.

El Nara juntó ambos documentos de identificación y se los pasó al recepcionista. Éste los recibió y enseguida los registró.

—Habitación doscientos cuatro, segundo piso —espetó el hombre con amabilidad, devolviéndole las identificaciones junto a una llave—. Buenas noches.

—Gracias —contestó escuetamente el pelinegro para luego caminar junto a la rubia en dirección a la escalera.

Subieron ésta en silencio y buscaron la habitación designada. Una vez que la hallaron, Shikamaru abrió la puerta.

—Pasa —acotó cansinamente y su novia en completo mutismo ingresó.

El estratega la observó con detenimiento y luego suspiró.

Sentía el mismo nerviosismo que ella, sólo que él lo disimulaba mejor. Entró detrás de ésta cerrando la puerta y al ver que Temari no encendió la luz, éste presionó el interruptor. Enseguida guardó sus manos en los bolsillos y avanzó con lentitud hasta el centro de la habitación.

Fijó su mirada en la rubia, la cual estaba sentada al borde de la cama.

Aclaró su garganta.

—Temari, si te sientes muy incómoda, yo puedo dormir en el piso —espetó, el pelinegro, de la forma más serena que pudo. La rubia que estaba ensimismada de inmediato reaccionó. Lo miró con detención —. No tengo problema en hacerlo, ya que sería como estar en medio de una…

—¡Nooo, Shikamaru!, no me incómoda tener que compartir la cama contigo —lo interrumpió, la ojiverde, de forma precipitada, sin embargo, no fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada por mucho tiempo—, sólo que esta situación no me la esperaba tan pronto.

Sus mejillas volvieron a teñirse de rojo.

El moreno la escuchó con detenimiento y asintió. Encontraba adorable su reacción, pero no se lo diría a viva voz. Comprendía su nerviosismo, ya que era algo que ninguno de los dos había vivido.

Ambos eran primerizos.

—Puedes estar tranquila —acotó, éste, de forma comprensiva—, te aseguro que no haré nada sin tu consentimiento.

Apenas se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, sintió su rostro arder. El rostro de la rubia se abochornó a más no poder. No era lo que le quería decir, sin embargo, su subconsciente había hablado por él.

El pelinegro se sobó la nuca algo avergonzado. Sus palabras en vez de calmar la tensión la había empeorado.

Prefirió cambiar el tema de conversación.

—Temari, ocupa tú primero el baño —espetó girando su cuerpo en dirección a la puerta de la habitación. A paso lento comenzó a avanzar. Tenía que simular que todo seguía normal—, yo por mientras bajaré a fumar un cigarro.

—¡Nooo, entra tú primero! —acotó, la rubia, con cierta desesperación, haciendo que su novio se detuviera en seco. —. Las mujeres siempre nos demoramos más que los hombres, seguro que cuando regreses igual me tendrás que esperar.

El moreno analizó sus palabras y suspiró.

—Está bien, yo entraré primero —afirmó sin querer contrariar los dichos de su novia. Le costaba creer lo que ésta le había dicho, pero no existían motivos para dudar de ella. _—Quizás en su diario vivir sea más relajada —pensó con inocencia,_ mientras se dirigía al cuarto del baño.

Cerró la puerta.

Ya sin ningún rastro de Shikamaru en la habitación, Temari, suspiró aliviada. Echó su cuerpo hacia atrás, quedando recostada sobre la cama.

Cerró los ojos.

Sabía que había hecho bien en detener a Shikamaru, ya que si no lo hubiese detenido, éste no hubiese regresado a la habitación hasta haberse fumado el último cigarrillo.

No lo quería lejos de ella, pero a su vez la inquietaba tenerlo tan cerca. Supuso que esa mezcla de emociones era normal, ya que ellos nunca habían compartido una situación similar.

Ambos no tenían experiencia en el tema, por lo que concertar un momento más íntimo entre ellos, no hubiese sido algo fácil de plantear. Mucho menos para ella, que era la mayor y la que más se complicaba con el tema.

Suspiró nuevamente y abrió sus ojos.

Una bella sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro.

—_Quizás este sea el momento de afianzar la relación que tenemos —susurró con determinación. _

Tenía que reconocer que toda esta situación le venía como anillo al dedo, ya que sin haberlo previsto, estaban juntos en una habitación. Era la oportunidad precisa para compartir de manera más íntima con su guapo novio.

El sólo imaginarlo la sonrojó.

Su noviazgo tenía poco más de tres meses, pero si sumaba y restaba, con suerte habían compartido tres semanas, sin contar que la mayoría de las veces era por asuntos diplomáticos. El tiempo que tenían para compartir como pareja era demasiado escaso, por ese motivo, fue que el día de hoy habían decido dejar el País del Hierro después del almuerzo, y no a primera hora como era de costumbre. Esto les iba a permitir tener un mediodía más para ellos. Lo que no estaba en sus planes, era que en la aldea donde iban a pasar la noche hubiese un festival, lo que lógicamente hizo que la oferta hotelera escaseara una enormidad.

Tuvieron suerte de encontrar un hotel donde pernoctar, pero éste tenía sólo una habitación disponible.

Una sola, con cama matrimonial.

Temari abrió los ojos de golpe cuando dejó escuchar el sonido de la ducha.

—_Se demoró muy poco para ser un vago —susurró para sí e inmediatamente volvió a sentarse en la orilla de la cama. _

Tomó la mochila que había dejado a un lado y la puso sobre sus muslos, sin embargo, no pudo soltarla ya que sus dedos comenzaron a jugar con ésta.

El nerviosismo la carcomía.

Sabía que de un momento a otro Shikamaru saldría de ese bendito baño, pero lo que más la inquietaba no era eso, sino con qué ropa éste saldría.

—_Deja de pensar en eso, Temari —se regañó mentalmente, la kunoichi —, seguro debe usar un pijama recatado como Gaara —se trató de autoconvencer pensando en alguien sobrio como lo era su hermano menor—, ¿pero si es como Kankuro? _

Los colores se le vinieron al rostro con sólo pensarlo, ya que su hermano mediano con suerte usaba ropa interior para dormir.

Sacó con urgencia un pequeño abanico de su mochila y comenzó a echarse aire. Tenía que desaparecer el rubor que había aparecido en su rostro.

—_Tranquilízate, Temari, trata de mantener la calma —susurró para sí mientras respiraba hondo._

La puerta del baño de un momento a otro se abrió, alertando a la ojiverde. Con rapidez ésta guardó el abanico en su bolso, para luego posar sus manos sobre el mismo.

Alzó de inmediato la mirada.

—Ya puedes entrar —espetó, el moreno, cansinamente al salir del baño. Con lentitud avanzó y enfocó sus ojos rasgados en el rostro de su novia. Ésta lo miraba de manera absorta.

Su rostro se abochornó.

La rubia se percató de la reacción del pelinegro por lo que sus mejillas también se tiñeron de rojo.

Con nerviosismo se puso de pie.

—Gra-gracias, voy enseguida —respondió, la kunoichi, sin mirarlo. Estaba más que avergonzada. Rápidamente caminó hacia el baño y cerró la puerta de un portazo. Apoyó la espalda sobre ésta.

Sonrió con algo de vergüenza.

—_Se ve muy guapo con pijama y de pelo suelto —se mordió el labio inferior —, aunque creo que sin pijama se vería mucho mejor._

Al darse cuenta de sus pecaminosos pensamientos, de inmediato se regañó.

—_Temari deja de estar pensando cochinadas y ve pronto a bañarte._

Sin perder más tiempo, se sacó la ropa y se soltó las coletas. Se hizo un moño a media altura e ingresó bajo la regadera.

Cerró la mampara.

Desenganchó la ducha de su posición y abrió la llave del agua.

Comenzó a mojar su cuerpo.

No tenía ningún interés en lavarse el cabello, ya que si lo hacía, quizás, Shikamaru se le dormiría y eso era lo que ella menos quería.

Se echó jabón en el cuerpo y rápidamente se enjuagó.

Cerró la llave del agua y salió del cubículo. Tomó la toalla que estaba colgada y con ésta se secó. Enseguida se dirigió a su mochila y buscó su pijama y braga limpia.

Se las puso en un santiamén.

Sacó de la mochila un pequeño estuche, el cual de inmediato abrió.

Tomó su cepillo de dientes y su pasta dental. Se dirigió al lavabo.

—_Shika, por favor, no te duermas —susurró con ansiedad, la rubia, mirándose en el espejo—, espérame, ya voy para allá._

.

.

.

Mientras afuera, en la habitación, Shikamaru yacía sobre la cama, pero a diferencia de lo pensaba su novia, éste estaba más que despierto, no tenía ni una pizca de sueño. Imposible tenerlo, si sabía que de un momento su problemática novia saldría del baño y se acostaría junto a él.

Aquel simple hecho anulaba por completo sus beáticos pensamientos.

No podía negar que aquella idea alguna vez había surcado por su cabeza, era hombre después de todo y tenía sangre en las venas, sin embargo, era algo que no esperaba que sucediera tan pronto, menos sabiendo cómo es Temari, que pese al tiempo que llevaban juntos todavía se complicaba con ciertos asuntos.

Era una problemática en toda la extensión de la palabra, pero eso sin duda, era lo que él más amaba, adoraba a esa mujer problemática más que nada en este mundo, por eso estaba dispuesto a esperar lo que fuese necesario para tener un momento de intimidad con ella, sin embargo, hoy por esas cosas del destino, tendrían que compartir una misma habitación, la cual tenía una sola cama. Ni vago ni perezoso desaprovecharía esta ocasión.

Haría que su problemática se dejase llevar por el ambiente.

El sonido del agua se detuvo, lo que hizo que su ansiedad volviera aparecer.

—_Mujer problemática, te demoraste menos yo y eso que no me lavé el cabello —musitó para sí para luego esbozar una semi sonrisa—. Nunca debí creer que eras igual de lenta que todas las mujeres, sin duda, eres única._

Dirigió su mirada hacia el techo.

—_¿Qué tipo de pijama usarás, mujer? —aquella pregunta comenzó a rondar por su cabeza. Se llevó las manos detrás de la nuca—, ¿será uno recatado o más bien uno de estilo osado? En Suna, de día hace calor, pero las noches son bastantes frías —suspiró —. Quizás eso no sea tema para ti y ni siquiera uses pijama._

Un sutil sonrojo adornó sus mejillas.

—_Hasta en mis pensamientos actúas como problemática._

Inhaló aire fuertemente y luego exhaló, quería calmar el hormigueo que sentía en su interior.

Lentamente cerró los ojos.

.

**POV Shikamaru.**

No alcancé a tener más diez segundos los ojos cerrados, cuando la puerta bruscamente se abrió.

Como siempre su sutileza de rinoceronte llamó mi atención.

Abrí los ojos de golpe para ver qué tipo de pijama usaba.

Sonreí idiotizado.

Traía puesto un pijama demasiado revelador para mi tórrida imaginación. Podía apreciar casi por completo sus kilométricas piernas como también cierta parte de su generosa delantera.

Me saboreé la boca, se veía realmente apetitosa.

Sin siquiera mirarme, avanzó con seguridad por la habitación. Abrió el pequeño armario que estaba enfrente de la cama y dejó su mochila dentro de uno de los compartimentos.

Cerró la puerta y con lentitud giró hacia mí.

Fijó su mirada aguamarina en los mía.

Toda la seguridad que proyectaba de cierto modo se desvaneció.

—¿Para qué lado vas dormir, Shikamaru? —inquirió con cierto nerviosismo.

La miré con extrañeza.

—¿Dormir? —le pregunté con curiosidad y por inercia sonreí —, sabiendo que te acostaras a mi lado vestida así, en lo menos que puedo pensar es en dormir. Te ves preciosa.

Mis palabras hicieron que se ruborizara.

—Gracias —espetó con su nerviosismo a flor de piel, pero sin quitarme la mirada—. Tú también te ves muy bien.

Sonreí por su cumplido y ella también me sonrió.

Desvió su mirada.

Un silencio sepulcral se produjo entre nosotros, el cual me vi en la obligación de romper, ya que si no lo hacia mi problemática nunca se acostaría.

Me senté y abrí la sábana.

—Ven, mujer.

Ella se humedeció los labios y avanzó hacia el lado de la cama que destapé.

Se acomodó en el colchón y giró su cuerpo para quedar enfrente de mí.

La tapé con la sábana y me acosté de lado para observarla.

Su nerviosismo todavía continuaba.

—Alguna vez en el pasado, ¿se te pasó por la cabeza que estaríamos en esta situación? —espeté con calma. Ella de inmediato sonrió.

—No, siempre consideré que eras muy vago, además de un bebé llorón.

Sonreí de medio lado.

—Mujer, ¿siempre vas a recordarme eso? —le pregunté a modo queja. Quité el cabello que tapaba parte de su rostro y lo coloqué detrás de su oreja.

Deslicé mi mano hacia su mejilla.

—Sí, cada vez que se me presente la ocasión —me respondió en un tono burlón.

—Ahora entiendo porque te haces llamar la kunoichi más cruel —espeté con falso fastidio.

Ella me miró orgullosa.

—No te quejes, Shikamaru, este último tiempo, he sido demasiada considerada contigo.

—Lo sé, mujer, lo sé, por estamos en esta situación ¿no?

Ella me miró complicada, no supo que decir.

Acaricié su rostro.

—Entiendo tu nerviosismo, mujer, porque yo me siento igual —acoté con suavidad sin dejar de observar sus bellos ojos—. Estamos en una situación que no concertamos con anterioridad, pero si lo hubiésemos hecho, lo más seguro es que nos sentiríamos igual. Es natural, porque es algo que no hemos vivido.

Ella me sonrió un poco más relajada.

—Tienes razón, es algo nuevo para los dos —acotó con la voz más serena, sin embargo, el brillo de sus ojos se intensificó.

Comprendí lo que su mirada me quiso decir, por lo que mi cuerpo de inmediato reaccionó. Seguí mis instintos y me acerqué a ella.

—Me alegra ver que lo comprendieras —susurré acercándome peligrosamente a su boca. Aquel brillo que mostraba sus ojos cambió a expectación. Separó los labios y bajó su mirada hacia los míos, los cuales rápidamente atraparon su suave boca en un beso abrasador.

Nos besamos con desesperación, quizás por sabíamos que más adelante vendría la verdadera expresión de nuestro amor. La posición en la que estábamos me incomodó, por lo que traté de girar mi cuerpo para quedar encima de ella, sin embargo, apenas hice el amago de moverme, ella se me adelantó.

Me giró bruscamente quedando encima de mí.

No me sorprendió, ya que como toda kunoichi agresiva trataría de mantener el control de la situación.

Continué besándola con ímpetu, sin embargo, debido a la posición que estábamos el fervor hizo su aparición. Acaricié su espalda frenéticamente por encima del pijama, sin embargo, aquello no me bastó.

Necesitaba tocar su piel.

Deslicé mis manos hacia la parte baja de su espalda para luego abarcar con éstas sus redondas nalgas.

Con descaro se las sobajeé.

¡Por Kami!, me sentía tan bien frotando esos redondos glúteos, que de un momento a otro, no pude aguantar más y se los apreté.

—Ahhgg —gimió sobre mi boca de una forma tan sensual, que enseguida me extasié.

Con desesperación mis manos serpentearon hasta sus caderas, y sin pesarlo dos veces, tomé con los dedos el elástico de su pequeña braga y se la bajé. Con un rápido movimiento volteé su cuerpo quedando esta vez yo encima de ella.

Observé su rostro con interés.

Tenía los labios entreabiertos y su respiración era irregular, mientras que la expectación que hace un rato atrás había visto en sus ojos, se había mezclado con un deje de… ¿temor?

Traté de controlar mi libido respirando profundamente.

—Si prefieres… lo podemos dejar hasta aquí —espeté con la voz entrecortada debido a la agitación anterior. La miré de forma comprensiva—, no quiero que te sientas obligada a nada.

Ni yo me creía lo estaba diciendo, seguro que mi neurona del sentido común había hablado eso por mí.

—¡No! —exclamó con terror—, yo no quiero que te detengas.

—¿Estás segura? —inquirí mirándola con detención.

—Siiiii —chilló con desesperación —, sólo deja de analizarme y continúa.

Sonreí de medio lado.

—Eres muy problemática, mujer —espeté con convicción, enderezándome y quedando sobre mis rodillas.

—¿Qué haces? —inquirió al ver que puse distancia entre los dos. Levantó una ceja esperando mi respuesta.

—Tengo que sacarme el pijama —le dije mientras comencé a desabotonar la prenda que cubría mi torso —, sino esto no va a resultar.

Terminé de desabotonar la parte superior del pijama y lo tiré hacia un lado.

Volví a enfocar la mirada en ella.

Quedé boquiabierto.

—¿Y tu ropa? —inquirí detallando por completo su figura.

Sin duda era una diosa.

—Me la saqué —acotó con descaro y una sonrisa maliciosa—, sino no esto va a resultar.

Definitivamente esta problemática siempre iba un paso más adelante que yo, sin embargo, me gustó ver que su actitud ya había cambiado. Su seguridad había vuelto, al igual que su ironía y también su descaro.

Sin perder más tiempo, me saqué el pantalón y la ropa interior para luego volcarme hacia ella.

Sonrió con cierta sorpresa.

—No pensé que debajo tu pijama existiera un cuerpo tan bien dotado —espetó mirándome de forma minuciosa. Me detuve en seco—, ¿cómo lo haces, si siempre estás en tu oficina sentado?

Me sonrojé.

—Problemática, lo haces a propósito, ¿cierto? —espeté con falso fastidio, ubicando mis manos a la altura de cada hombro y mis rodillas costado de sus muslos.

Apoyé ambos antebrazos en la cama para luego guiar mi boca hasta su cuello. Apenas comencé a besarlo, su cuerpo se tensó.

Ronroneó.

—Noooo…. sólo fue simple curiosidad —balbuceó apenas guiando una de sus manos sobre mi cabeza.

Sentí como sus dedos se enterraron en mi cabellera.

Continué succionando su piel.

—Puede que la mayor parte de mi trabajo sea sentado detrás de un escritorio —espeté al separar mis labios levemente de su cuello—, pero primero que todo soy shinobi y tengo que dedicar algunas horas del día a entrenar.

Dejé de degustar su cuello para deslizar mis labios hasta llegar a la cumbre de unos de sus turgentes senos.

Al instante lo succioné.

—Ahhhggg —gimió de placer al sentir como mi boca y lengua disfrutaban de su rosado pezón, lo que de cierto modo me excitó.

Guié mi boca con prontitud hacia su otro montículo y volví a repetir la acción.

—Ahhhggg —gimió de nuevo apenas succioné su otro botón. Sus manos por inercia comenzaron hacer presión sobre mi cabeza para que yo continuara dándole satisfacción.

Cumplí sus deseos y proseguí.

A los pocos segundos soltó un audible gemido.

—Ayyyy, Shika… ¿dónde aprendiste hacer eso? —balbuceó con la voz entrecortada.

—Simplemente aprendo rápido, digamos que soy un principiante aventajado —sonreí con suficiencia cambiando mi posición inicial.

Corrí mis rodillas a la altura de sus pantorrillas y luego hice que doblara sus largas piernas.

Me volví a correr.

Quedé con mis rodillas enfrente de sus pies. Procedí a separar sus piernas.

Alcé mi rostro para observaba.

Sus ojos aguamarina denotaban un deje de nerviosismo y curiosidad.

—¿Qué vas hacer? —aquella pregunta me hizo sonreír.

—¿Tú que crees mujer problemática? —contrapregunté sonriendo de forma ladina.

Apoyé mis manos cerca de su ingle y bajé la cabeza a modo de inspección.

—¡Noooo! —chilló tratando de sentarse.

Yo de inmediato alcé el rostro.

—¿Pero por qué no? —inquirí con extrañeza.

—Porque… porque… porque me da vergüenza —chilló volviéndose acostar y tapándose el rostro.

—Tranquila, mujer, confía en mí —acoté con serenidad, sin dejar de observarla.

Separó los dedos de las manos para mirarme, luego de un rato, las sacó de su rostro.

—Pero… ¿pero por qué yo debo ser «el ratón de laboratorio»? —se quejó complicada. Un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

Sonreí por la forma que se denominó.

—Confía en mí, mujer —le dije con cariño —. Déjame terminar lo que ya comencé y después… y después…. si quieres… yo… yo seré «tu ratón de laboratorio».

Dudé en decir eso último, pero al final lo dije.

Se sonrojó a más no poder para luego cerrar los ojos.

—Está bien, puedes hacer lo que quieras —espetó resignada—. Confío en ti, Shikamaru, sino no estaría haciendo esto.

—Gracias por la confianza, mujer —acoté disimulando la ansiedad que sentía—, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás.

Feliz retomé mi posición y bajé la cabeza hacia la zona más ansiaba conocer. El acceso era algo complicado, por lo que decidí empujar sus piernas que estaban dobladas, desde la parte posterior de sus muslos.

Su intimidad quedó literalmente expuesta.

Mi instinto animal de inmediato despertó.

—_Kami, es increíble el poder que tiene el aroma de las feromonas —pensé antes guiar mi boca a lo que tanto ansiaba probar. Nunca había hecho esto antes, así que simplemente me dejé llevar._

Recorrí con besos su húmeda textura haciendo un completo reconocimiento de lo que hoy denominaba como de mi propiedad.

Ronroneó con sensualidad.

Mi lengua jugó con su clítoris, lamiendo una y otra vez aquel sensible botón. También saboreó la parte externa de su hendidura, al igual que la calidez de su interior.

Su aroma enseguida me instó a succionar.

Dio un respingo.

—Ayyyy, Kami —soltó un gemido gutural que extasió hasta la última célula de mi cuerpo, por lo que seguí succionándola como animal.

Su cuerpo rápidamente se comenzó a tensar.

Sus gemidos se incrementaron con cada lamida y succionada que le brindaba, que de un momento a otro, su cuerpo ya no lo pudo soportar.

—Ayyyy, Shika —balbuceó al momento de verter su esencia salina en mi boca. Era mi premio por haberla llevado a la gloria.

Poco a poco su cuerpo se relajó.

Separé mi boca de su femineidad y dejé de sujetar sus piernas. Alcé mi rostro para observarla.

Temari se estiró sobre la cama con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Veo que estás de muy buen humor —acoté en un tono presuntuoso. Sonreí de medio y por inercia cerré los ojos.

Craso error.

No sé cómo diablos lo hizo, pero en unos cuantos microsegundos ya me tenía doblegado sobre la cama con un… con un… con un kunai en el cuello.

Sin duda, era una mujer de temer.

—¡Ahora mismo me dirás donde mierda aprendiste hacer eso! —espetó furiosa presionando la punta de aquella arma cerca mi vena yugular.

—Tran-quila, mujer… no es nada de lo que tú piensas —espeté apenas. Estaba realmente aterrado—, nunca te he engañado ni te he omitido cosas de mi pasado.

—No sé por qué no te creo— refunfuñó hundiendo aún más el kunai.

—¡Es la verdad!… todo lo que he hecho… lo he hecho porque… porque me he instruido —espeté con dificultad mientras sudaba frío — Soy un buen lector cuando me interesa algo.

Me miró escéptica.

—No creo que Shikaku-san haya tenido un libro Kamasutra guardado en su biblioteca —acotó con cierta ironía.

—Bueno… un libro no, pero revistas, sí —le comenté recordando lo que me pidió antes de morir —… pero te juró que nunca las vi… o sea… sí las vi, pero sólo lo hice por mera curiosidad. No era algo que me interesara de verdad.

Dejó de presionar el kunai y soltó una carcajada.

—Toma mi kunai asesino —acotó burlesca lanzándome algo.

Lo agarré de inmediato y lo miré.

—Una lima metálica de uñas —susurré con una sonrisa al sentirme engañado.

Alcé mi rostro.

—Se me debió haber caído de la mochila cuando me fui a bañar —sonrió con maldad para luego cambiar su semblante —. Sólo quería asustarte para que de una vez por todas me contarás la verdad. Sé que nunca me has engañado… bueno, tú sabes que si lo hicieras, serías hombre muerto —no pude evitar tragar duro cuando dijo eso—, pero si tuviste tus aventuras en el pasado, no me tendría por qué molestar, es tu pasado y lo aceptó. Pero tú dices que te instruiste, entonces cuéntame… ¿qué fue lo que leíste?

Me miró con curiosidad.

Yo simplemente sonreí.

—Eres muy problemática, mujer —acoté eludiendo falsamente el tema.

—Pero dime —insistió divertida, parecía una niña chiquita.

—Unos libros que me regalaron —espeté con desinterés.

—¿Unos libros?... —inquirió frunciendo levemente el entrecejo —. No me imagino quien te pudo regalar esa clase de libros.

—La única persona que te puede hacer un regalo de ese tipo, sin verle la maldad.

—¿Naruto?

—Sí, quién más —sonreí al recordar al idiota de mi amigo—. Me los regaló hace como un mes porque que pensó que tal vez me podrían servir. Me dijo que Kakashi se los había obsequiado antes de casarse, cuando fue a la torre a pedirle un par de consejos.

Temari sonrió con picardía.

—Vaya, los libros Jiraiya-san deben ser muy educativos —su tono malicioso enseguida me prendió.

Me incorporé quedando sentado al lado de ella.

—Puedes evaluarme si quieres —espeté seductoramente —, ya que yo apliqué en ti parte del contenido.

El brillo de sus hermosos ojos se intensificó.

—Pues, me encantó —aseveró en un tono sensual—, creo que yo también debiese echarle una mirada a esos libros.

Se mordió el labio inferior.

—Quizás debiese hacerlo más adelante —susurré inclinándome hacia ella y deteniéndome a pocos centímetros de su boca como haciéndome desear—, es una guía muy instructiva para principiantes.

—Ten por seguro que lo leeré, Shikamaru, —musitó casi rosando mis labios —, pero ahora me gustaría que me siguieras aplicando la otra parte del contenido.

Sonreí con suficiencia.

—Tus deseos son órdenes, mi problemática —susurré roncamente y enseguida atrapé sus labios.

Comenzamos a besarnos con ardiente deseo, al instante estiraré mi mano derecha para alcanzar su cuerpo y atraerla hacia mí.

—Ven, colócate a horcajadas de mí —balbuceé al separarme levemente de su boca.

Sin hacer preguntas, ella se me acercó. Pasó su pierna izquierda por encima de las mías quedando de rodillas enfrente de mí.

Cogió mi rostro entre sus manos retomando el beso anterior con arrebato.

Con el mismo fervor se lo devolví.

La ceñí bruscamente a mi cuerpo y ella acomodó sus rodillas más adelante y se sentó encima de mí.

—Aaahhg —jadeamos de placer con ese simple contacto.

Pude sentir su humedad por encima de mi erección como también el deseo de consumar este acto.

El deseo por poseerla se incrementó. Bajé mis manos hacia sus redondos glúteos y se los amasé sin contemplación.

Un sonido gutural se le escapó de la garganta.

Mi temperatura corporal de golpe se intensificó.

—Ayyy mujer, te deseo tanto —susurré al percibir que tanto ella como yo estábamos más que listo para continuar.

Había logrado mi objetivo.

Saqué sus manos de mi cabeza y con un brusco movimiento la saqué de donde estaba sentada y la volteé dejándola sobre la cama.

Me miró entre asustada y enfadada.

—Pensé que iba a terminar en el piso —espetó haciendo notar su molestia. Miró hacia la orilla de la cama.

—Tranquila mujer, lo tenía fríamente calculado —le sonreí, mirándola con suficiencia. Corrí su cuerpo con rapidez hacia el centro de la cama—. Antes de voltearte, ya tenía más doscientos movimientos en mi cabeza.

Me acerqué a ella como lobo que acecha a su presa.

—Mejor deja de hablar vago presumido y ataca —me desafío como la kunoichi que era. Sus ojos me miraron deseosos. Era increíble cómo cambiaba su personalidad del cielo a la tierra.

—Definitivamente estás hecha para el combate, mujer —susurré con lujuria arremetiendo enseguida contra su boca.

La besé con pasión.

Ella me respondió de la misma forma por lo que en cosa de segundos todo mi cuerpo se calentó.

Deseoso, separé mi lengua de la suya y me ubiqué encima de ella, dejándola atrapada entre medio de mis manos y mis rodillas. Ataqué su cuello sin contemplación, sentía la necesidad inmensa de besarlo y morderlo con fruición.

Su cuerpo de inmediato reaccionó.

—Ahhhggg —aquel sonido tan sensual embargó todos mis sentidos.

Me extasié.

Me vi en la necesidad imperiosa de oírla otra vez.

Separé deliberadamente mi boca de su cuello y lo posé sobre unos de sus redondos senos.

—Ahhhggg —gimió de placer al sentir como mi boca deseosa succionaba sin darle tregua su botón.

Llevó sus manos sobre mi cabeza.

Su cuerpo rápidamente se tensó. Sin vacilar abarqué su otro botón.

—¡Kami!... me encanta —balbuceó tirando fuertemente mi cabello con sus manos.

Aquella acción en encantó. Seguí chupando con lascivia su botón.

Sus gemidos con prontitud se incrementaron hasta que de un momento otro su bello cuerpo se estremeció.

—¡Ahhhggg Shika! —gimió excitada, y a los segundos soltó mi cabello.

Un calor indescriptible me desbordó. Mi autocontrol se fue a la mierda.

—Mujer problemática, necesito sentirte ya —espeté con ansiedad dejando a un lado su turgente delantera.

Retrocedí a gatas y con una de mis rodillas separé sus piernas. Ella por instinto las separó, lo que me permitió ubicarme entremedio de éstas.

—Dobla un poco las piernas y ábrelas—acoté roncamente y ella me obedeció. Supongo que lo hizo sin rechistar porque estaba igual de caliente que yo.

Con desesperación apegué la parte baja de mi cuerpo más ella, haciendo que mi erección rozara con su intimidad.

—Ohhh Kami —gimió avivando más el fuego que sentía en mi interior

Con rapidez busqué con mis dedos su húmeda hendidura, para luego ubicar mi erección en ésta.

Empujé con suavidad.

Sentí como mi glande lentamente se abrió paso lentamente por esa angosta cavidad.

¡Por Kami!, era un sensación exquisita que a gritos me incitaba a continuar, sin embargo, algo detuvo mi avanzar.

Jadeamos al mismo tiempo y yo me desesperé.

Alcé mi rostro por inercia.

Su semblante estaba tenso, mientras su respiración se veía irregular.

Su nerviosismo era natural, le iba a quitar su virginidad.

—Deja de analizarme y continúa —se quejó con cierta ansiedad, yo le sonreí.

Bajé la mirada.

—Mujer problemática —susurré concentrándome nuevamente y volví a empujar.

Una leve molestia sentí en mi glande al presionar.

Fruncí la boca y el entrecejo hasta que por fin mi erección pudo avanzar.

Comencé a hundirme lentamente en su estrechez hasta que por fin nos pudimos acoplar.

—Ayyy mujer… se siente tan bien —espeté entre jadeos al sentir que la había llenado por completo.

Sentí la necesidad de mirar su rostro.

Su semblante se veía contraído al igual que sus bellos ojos. Pude notar dos pequeñas lágrimas queriendo escapar sus ojos.

Me sentí culpable.

—¿Te duele mucho? —inquirí con preocupación.

El sonido de mi voz hizo que relajara su semblante.

Abrió sus ojos y me miró.

Su expectación continuaba intacta lo que de cierto modo me tranquilizó.

—Un poco, pero supongo que es normal —el timbre de su voz se oyó normal—. Seguramente esta molestia pronto pasará.

Con naturalidad una de sus manos secó el borde de sus ojos.

—¿Quieres que continúe? —le pregunté mirándola con detención. No podía continuar si ella no iba a disfrutar de la misma manera que yo.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se le escapó.

—Por supuesto, soy una kunoichi entrenada, estoy más que preparada para esta singular batalla.

Aquella respuesta no me sorprendió. Tenía que bajarle el perfil a esa pequeña debilidad que me mostró.

—Problemática —susurré al darme cuenta que mi preocupación estuvo demás. Definitivamente era una mujer que había nacido para batallar.

Sin perder más tiempo, retomé lo que habíamos comenzado. Retiré mi erección casi por completo de su cavidad, para luego volver a empujar.

Esta vez no tuve dificultad para llegar hasta el final. Sus estrechas y abrasadoras paredes de inmediato me hicieron jadear.

—Ahhhggg.

Instintivamente comencé deslizarme por su húmeda cavidad con el fin de seguir sintiendo esa sensación tan fenomenal.

Tensé la mandíbula y cerré los ojos.

Mis estocadas se hicieron más acompasadas provocando una fricción tan placentera que rápidamente nos hizo delirar.

Abrí los ojos.

—Ayyy mujer… estás tan apretada —espeté jadeante mientras seguía arremetiendo contra ella.

Fijé la mirada en su rostro.

—Ahhhggg Shika… sigue.

Sus manos que en un momento atrás apretaban las sábanas fueron a dar mi espalda. Se aferró con fuerza a mí.

Se veía absorta y su respiración era irregular.

Se veía realmente hermosa

Apreté fuerte los dientes y aceleré.

La humedad de su cavidad aumentó de golpe al igual que su calidez.

En cosa de segundos, me extasié.

—Ayyy mujer, necesito sentirte más —susurré con cierta desesperación, levantando mi torso con ayuda de mis brazos.

Necesitaba cambiar de posición.

Ahora entendía por qué había tantas posiciones descritas en eso singulares libros. Cada sensación que te provocaba ese exquisito vaivén, te instaba querer hacerte dueño de la situación de la manera más placentera.

Me salí de ella con prontitud al momento que me senté sobre las rodillas. Ella ni siquiera se quejó, aún estaba obnubilada en el mar sensaciones que le había provocado con cada una de mis embestía.

Hice que doblara sus piernas, para luego empujar con ambas manos la parte posterior de sus muslos y dejar su intimidad expuesta.

Mi erección de inmediato palpitó.

Con urgencia me ubiqué sobre ella, usando uno de mis brazos como pilar para no aplastarla, y con mi mano libre ubiqué mi hinchado miembro en la entrada de su ardiente hendidura.

De una sola estocada la penetré.

—Ayyy, Kami —gemimos al mismo tiempo. Aquella postura, sin duda, me permitía alcanzar una mayor profundidad dentro de su cuerpo.

Apoyé mi otra mano al costado de su cuerpo y continué.

Necesita seguir disfrutando de las exquisitas sensaciones que provocaba su ardiente estrechez.

Mis acometidas comenzaron a volverse más frenéticas, al mismo tiempo que el sudor comenzó a cubrir por completo mi piel.

Mi rostro y mi mandíbula se tensaron.

—Ayyy mujer —balbuceé apenas, al sentir cómo había mejorado la accesibilidad de mis estocadas al momento que sus piernas rodearon mi cintura.

Seguramente la lascivia ya se había adueñado por completo de todo su cuerpo.

Proseguí.

Quería que gimiera para mí.

Alcé el rostro para mirarla.

—Ayyy Shika…. sigue, sigue —gimió con la voz entre cortada.

Aquel sonido gutural entró como ondas a mi cerebro, lo que inmediatamente hizo que me extasiara una enormidad.

Volví a incrementar el ritmo de mis estocadas.

—Caliente mujer… me encanta que ardas como el desierto en pleno mediodía —musité entre jadeos sin dejar de embestirla.

—Tú tampoco te quedas atrás, shinobi —balbuceó, alzando como pudo el rostro. El deseo seguía intacto en el brillo de sus ojos —. Eres digno embajador del país de fuego.

Sonreí.

La admiración de mi princesa del viento era más que un aliciente para mí.

Continué embistiéndola con frenesí.

El golpeteo de nuestros cuerpos intensificó la fricción, tal como se incrementaron nuestros gemidos, al mismo tiempo que la excitación.

El deseo se nos desbordó.

Ayyy Shika —gimió extasiada, mi problemática, al momento que sus ardientes paredes envolvieron fuertemente mi hinchada hombría.

—Ayyy Tema —susurré al momento que sentí un corte circuito en mi interior.

Mi cuerpo se tensó bruscamente, sintiendo una aguda punzada a la altura del bajo vientre.

Me derramé en su interior.

En cosa de segundos, mi cuerpo se relajó.

Me desplomé encima de ella, sin embargo, mi problemática no se molestó.

Ambos necesitábamos regularizar la respiración como también los latidos del corazón.

Después de varios segundos, acomodé mi cabeza por encima de sus pechos.

—Te amo, mujer —susurré con parsimonia mientras luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos.

Su mano suavemente me acarició el rostro.

—Yo también te amo, vago —espetó con serenidad—, aunque ya no sé si seguir llamándote así, ya para este tipo de cosas demostraste tener entusiasmo.

Una sonrisa ladeada se me dibujó en rostro.

—Es que guardo mis energías para cosas que realmente lo ameritan.

—¡Pervertido! —me regañó entre risas.

—Y tú, una problemática —le respondí con falso fastidio para luego cerrar los ojos —. Mujer, ¿me dejarías dormir?

—Está bien, descansemos, pero mañana tendremos que continuar. Ya quiero saber que más sabes hacer gracias a esos benditos libros.

Aquel entusiasmo no me sorprendió.

—Mujer pervertida, mañana veré que puedo hacer.

.

.

.

Una extraña sensación me despertó. Con pereza entreabrí mis ojos, percibiendo la claridad del día dentro de la habitación.

Bostecé.

Estiré mis brazos para desperezarme, sin embargo, nuevamente me acomodé en la cama y cerré los ojos. El sueño era más mucho grande y necesitaba dormir un poco más, por lo menos hasta que mi problemática lo permitiera.

¿Mi problemática?... mi problemática, ¿dónde está?

Palpé la cama hacia ambos los lados, pero mis manos no dieron con ella.

Suspiré.

Supuse que estaba en baño o simplemente había bajado a comprar algo para comer.

Traté de caer nuevamente en los brazos de Morfeo, sin embargo, una sensación demasiado placentera me erizó por completo la piel.

—_Mendokusai —susurré abriendo los ojos de golpe. _

Me imaginé de inmediato que podía ser.

Eché la sábana para atrás y miré hacia abajo.

—¿Qué hace ahí mujer pecaminosa? —inquirí con falsa curiosidad al ver que tenía mi endurecido miembro en su mano.

Sonrió con malicia.

—¿Tú que crees, shinobi? —inquirió con lascivia para luego darme una lamida.

Cerré los ojos y suspiré complacido.

—Mujer insaciable, déjame aunque sea despertar bien —acoté con ansiedad, tratándome de sentarme, sin embargo, ella no lo permitió.

Puso su mano sobre mi pecho y me empujó.

—Te aseguró que ya estás en tus cinco sentidos, shinobi.

La seguridad de sus palabras hizo que la mirara con cierta picardía.

—Mujer, no me digas que…

—Sí —me interrumpió sonriendo con lascivia —, apenas desperté fui a comprar la Santa Biblia.

Sin ninguna sutileza me lanzó el libro.

Menos mal que lo agarré en el aire, sino me hubiese golpeado de lleno en la mandíbula.

Abrí el capítulo donde estaba el marcador.

Sonreí.

Cerré el libro y lo dejé a un costado.

—Ya que tienes la certeza que desperté, me imagino que desde ahora me convertiré en «tu ratón de laboratorio».

Pude notar como se intensificó el brillo de sus ojos.

—Lo prometido es deuda, Shikamaru —aseveró con sensualidad mientras me corría el prepucio hacia abajo. Mi respiración de inmediato se volvió irregular—. Tú simplemente tienes que dejarte hacer para que yo pueda practicar.

Ni tonto la iba a contradecir. Así que acomodé mi cabeza en la almohada y me dediqué a disfrutar. Era una problemática con sangre caliente, por lo que muy pronto sabría cómo hacerme delirar.

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, pueden hacerlo a través de un review, me encanta leerlos y responderlos. Recuerden que los reviews siempre motivan al escritor. Yo los amo :D**

**Disculpen las posibles faltas de ortografías, apenas tenga tiempo las corregiré (ayyy Kami... quién sabe cuándo jajajaja)**

**Nos estamos leyendo en mi próxima actualización.**

**Ahora me despido, que tengan una linda semana. Les mando a todos un gran beso y un fuerte abrazo.**


End file.
